The invention relates to an apparatus for suspending poultry by the feet from an overhead conveyor.
In preparation of the mechanical slaughter and further treatment poultry is generally suspended by the feet from an overhead conveyor. To this day, this suspending takes place primarily manually, since the poultry is delivered alive and thus in strongly changing positions. At the moment, attempts are being made to automate the suspending of poultry.